Pole Star's Oblivion
|kanji=甕星葬る |romanji= Mikaboshi Hōmuru |parent magic= Black Arts Umbrakinesis & Darkness-Based Magic |parent item= None |user= Various }} Pole Star's Oblivion (甕星葬る, Mikaboshi Hōmuru), also dubbed as "The Ultimate Black Art of Sublime Annihilation" (壮美全滅の極黒い芸術, Shoubi Zenmetsu no Kyokuroi Geijutsu) by various individuals who see it as the most powerful Black Art known to man — the embodiment of destruction itself, is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and considered to be one of the most powerful spells known to the magical world, if not the most devastating. According to records, those who've used this spell have the power to "turn all things into nothingness, leaving a trail of utter chaos and destruction". By logic, this would also be classified as a Forbidden Magic — something that should never be used, regardless of the reason. It's also stated to be one of the few spells whose existence is closer to that of — something repudiated by many of its practitioners. It's stated that this magic was created by an evil god in response to a certain spell. By gathering all the evils in the universe, it was able to create this single destructive force. When it clashed, it was proven that the two canceled each other out because of the conceptual relationship and co-dependency of good and evil. Thus, this spell forever served as a counter-force for that particular spell from that day forth. Furthermore, it's recorded that many civilizations and species met an untimely end whenever this spell was used. The power behind it is great enough to be dubbed as "Impure Spell of the Everlasting Darkness" (常闇の不呪, Tokoyami no Fuju) — a title denoting to be the most destructive spell of its kind. This made it highly sought out by many dark beings — wanting its power to bring chaos to everything around them or to become the most dominant of their kind. Currently, the amount of users of this spell is unknown. Those who are masters of this spell are dubbed as "Helför" ( Herufora; Old Norse for "Journey of the Departed/Pallbearers", Japanese for "Death God's Emissaries of Utter Annihilation") by various individuals, gaining utter fear and loathing from the public. This title also serves as a response to those who call masters of this spell's polar opposite. Description Weakness Requirements Note: These are the basic requirements for a user's character to utilize such a spell. No exceptions. If you have any questions, come to my talk page. *The user must have an extremely high-skill in umbrakinesis or any darkness-based magic. *The user must have a certain level of evil lurking at their core. This makes Dark Mages potential candidates for this spell because of their overall nature. It also includes species that are made up of or can manipulate Magical Barrier Particles, as the substance is stated to be "evil manifested". This means that no pure beings are able to learn the spell by nature, including races that are naturally considered to be "holy" and "sacred". *The user must have learned this spell from another source — explained in detail, including when and where. *The user must have a large source of magical power at their disposal to gain access to this technique Trivia *This technique is meant to be the polar opposite of Baldur Throne. Thus, this makes it accessible to any Darkness-Based Magic or Fighting Style. :*Like with its counterpart, it also requires for the author to review the character in order to deem them acceptable to learn such a powerful spell. *Due to the spell's overall power, there can only be two users of this spell per user. No exceptions. *In the way Baldur Throne is an ode to , this spell is an ode to — which is said to have canceled out the former along with it when the two clashed, according to its creator. Ironically enough, according to the author, this spell follows the same logic — canceling out Baldur Throne every time the two clash, while extinguishing itself in the process. *The spell's name is derived from — the realm in which Amatsu-Mikaboshi & his subordinates resides. From here, the spirits in this realm cause havoc on the Earth when they leave of their own volition. *Like with its counterpart, it follows certain tropes that serves as a counterbalance. In this case they would be the following: :* Dark Is Evil — since it deals with manipulation of evil forces. :* Always Chaotic Evil — since most users of this spell are innately evil and cruel, only wanting chaos and having the desire to leave a trail of destruction in their wake. :* Black Magic — since it belongs under the category of Darkness Manipulation and is related to the Black Arts. *According to the author, this spell & its effects are based on the "Father" — specifically, what should happen should it make contact with the Earth itself, according to Aladdin and the other Djinn in anime/manga series Magi. Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Black Arts Category:Darkness Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Magic Category:Under Construction Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World